


Sing for Me

by ShadowGUN101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe, Comedic Moments, Demon Sebastian, Demonic Charm, Incantations, M/M, Popstar Ciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Singer!Ciel, Slow Burn, Southern Comedy, Southerner Sebastian, Southernisms, devil went down to georgia, is that a thing? is now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGUN101/pseuds/ShadowGUN101
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, the latest popstar sensation, is currently on tour when a car accident leaves him stuck in a small town on the Georgia/South Carolina border.  Sebastian Michaelis, a demon who enjoys the country lifestyle, goes hunting and finds something he wasn't expecting.  Perhaps there was some truth to the story of the Devil down in Georgia.





	1. On the open road

_Funtom Records does it again with their newest hit single “Fire” Sang by their front runner Ciel Phantomhive. The teen, currently on tour, has become a nation- wide phenomenon. When earlier asked of his opinions the Eighteen year old…._

“That’s enough Lizzie..” Ciel hissed, his hand quickly shutting off the latest radio news. “I’ve heard enough to last a while.”

“Tired of the attention already.” His cousin giggled. “I thought you would be happy to hear of your success…or is it that you’re too embarrassed to hear how badly you flopped that interview?” She asked cheekily with a knowing smile.

“I-I am not embarrassed…” He remarked, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he spoke. “It’s just that…I didn’t expect them to ask so many questions.”

“Ciel, questions like that will arise time and again now that you’re in the limelight. The people want to know.”

“It’s none of _the people’s_ business what I do off stage. What does it matter as long as I sing and dance?”

“It’s because you’re a catch.” Lizzie replied, “I don’t know why you hadn’t just answered the man up front instead of skirting about the issue like a scared child. It’s not that big of a deal, Ciel.” 

“I just don’t feel ready yet, that’s all. I just like to keep my personal life my own you know? I already have to deal with hearing about my professional career on radio I’d rather not hear any more about me than I have to. Am I going the right way? It feels like we’ve seen nothing but farmland for miles.”

“Fair enough.” Lizzie smiled, taking another look at the map, their destination marked off with a giant red circle. Stop number 25, was a spot in a rural area from what she could gather, some place called Stiefeltown, SC.

They were currently on I-520 on way to I-20 passing through Augusta. They had just gotten through with a large crowd in Atlanta a few days ago. Luckily they had a few more days to rest before their next performance.

“Looks right, but I’m not sure why they picked this particular venue…Looks like you’ll be playing at a park not far from the destination point. Says they’re known for training horses in these parts according to the atlas we bought.”

“Horses huh?” Ciel murmured, sounds more like a country-blue grass crowd than one of his own. “I wonder what kind of festival it is that we’re playing at?” He looked over at his cousin in confusion. Why would his manager pick such a small place to do a showing?

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Doesn’t sound much like something we normally do…” She trailed off as she gazed back up at the road, A twinge of fear flowing through her, eyes widening as she screamed. “Ciel, Look out.”

He followed her gaze, moving his hands to react but it was too late. By the time he hit the brakes he heard nothing but a loud crunch and glass shattering.

 

Ciel groaned as he awoke to a blaring horn, his head spinning as he attempted to move. What had happened? He brought his hand up to his head as he tried to remember. They had been driving, going to their next stop on the tour. He had been talking to Lizzie. His eyes snapped open. “Lizzie.” He rasped, sapphire irises moving frantically to check on his cousin. The damage was horrible, an antler poised through the windshield just barely missing him as it fell against the center console. He swallowed as he called again. “Lizzie, are you alright?”

His hands dug down for his seat belt, unfastening it as he reached out towards the crumpled form of his cousin. Her curly blonde locks shielding her face from him for only a moment more as he brushed them away.

She seemed to be unconscious but he didn’t see any blood, the only injury he could make out was a bruise that was beginning to form on her right hand and arm. She must have attempted to shield her face from the airbag. He thought as he glanced back towards the antlers.

It was after a few seconds of gawking that he realized that it had been a deer. A deer had leaped onto the road seconds before he had hit it.

“Damn.” The boy groaned, adrenaline leaving him as he felt exhausted, he shook his head fighting off the drowsiness. Nearly throwing up at the vertigo the movement caused.

_I gotta stay awake…Might...have...concussion._

His eyes felt heavy, with each blink, the harder it was to open them again.

“Hey, you alive in there?”

Ciel started at the sound, his head moving lethargically to his left. His eyes dulling as his vision got more and more blurred. He could hardly make out the words that were being said through the glass. Gazing up into the red orbs with confusion, he moved his hand to rub at his eye, yawning.

“Hey…” The voice called again. A sound of frantic tapping hitting the window as the side of his skull leaned against the glass as the singer fell unconscious.

 

“Damn it.” Sebastian hissed, slamming his palm against the window of the white Buick. His dark hair falling over his eyes as he glanced back at the buck, narrowing his eyes. “Dumbass, just had to run in the road didn’t ya?”

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the boy in the front seat, his eyes struggling to open and stay that way. He called out to the young man, asking him if he was alive. The only answer he had received was a slight glance and a bob of the head. The sapphire irises had seemed dopey at best, somewhat confused and transfixed at his appearance.

He tried again, tapping on the window. Red eyes looked on in panic as the boy yawned.

“Hey…Don’t go to sleep kid.”

Sebastian reached for the handle, jangling it a bit in hopes that it unlocked during the crash. No luck.

“Hey…” He tapped furiously on the glass as short midnight locks leaned against the window. The body stilling.

“Shit.” Sebastian cursed, rolling up the sleeves of his blue-jean button down. Flexing his palm a few times, gauging the glass before bringing his left fist to his lips, carefully whispering against the knuckles in a language unknown to man.

After a moments pause, he took a swift and steady jab at the glass. The glass shattered and fell at his feet without so much as a sound or injury. 


	2. An unexpected development

“Nooo.” Ciel screamed out as he shot up from the bed. Cold sweat rolling down his neck, his heart pounding in his chest.

_Just a nightmare…._

He glanced around at his surroundings, everything was white, almost blindingly so. His nose scrunched up as it took in the smell of disinfectant and sick.

He shook his head, hoping to dislodge the odoriferous smell from his nose. 

“Where…am….I?” He rasped, listening to the soft beep, beep, beeping sounds behind him.

“A hospital?” He wondered confusedly, as recognition flitted over him.

He had been in a wreck, Elizabeth had been…

“Lizzie…” He hissed, moving to untangle himself from the sheets. He needed to see his cousin, if anything were to happen to her…

 

“You’ve really gone and done it this time.” Undertaker snickered at the devil, taking residence on the bar stool beside him.

“Whattdya want?” Sebastian muttered, his grip tightening on the faux crystal.

“Now now, Surely that’s no way to talk to an old friend now is it?” The silver-haired man scolded lightly. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s got the devil in you so riled.”

“What would you know about the devil in me?” Sebastian scoffed, scowling down at his iced drink. 

“Don’t try to bullshit your way out of this one Michaelis. I know full well that you went hunting today…”

The devil bristled at the remark, his teeth gritting in irritation. He hated being reminded of his empty stomach, it roiled in complaint as he took another sharp swig of his liquor.

“I didn’t harm any humans if that’s what you’re after.” Sebastian sighed. “Stupid deer ran into the fuckin’ road.”

“So that’s where you got those two from.” Undertaker chortled. “An’ here the town gossip thought you’d pulled a Hotel California on ‘em.”

“Can’t trust everything that idiot Grell says….He’s a few cards short of a deck.” The bartender snorted as he brought the older man a drink. “Here you go, a Sunday Paradise.”

“Ahhh, Thanks Bardroy. It looks spectacular, You’ve even added a touch of Death’s Door I see.” Undertaker crooned. His hands pointing to the caramel color of the brandy swirling amungst the fruity cocktail.

“Thought I’d add in the real thing for you. Looks like it’s gonna be another long night for Lucifer here.” the blonde teased, pointing his thumb at the dark-haired man.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the jab, not phased in slightest, nor impressed. He shook his head as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his left hand. Feeling the light buzz under the skin from where he used his power, it throbbed, aching for a new soul.

He cursed his luck. The demon had thought he had rid himself of the desire to make deals ages ago. Thought he’d been playing human long enough to quash these stupid notions.

The call however had been subtle, a rather unconscious thing, just a beckoning for help. It was innocent enough, he’d helped him and thought that was that. He’d failed to realize that upon whispering the words over his fist that he’d cast his lot in to the human.

He’d inadvertently reciprocated, being hungry as he was and now it was all but a loose weaving begging to be tightened. A tether that he did not ask for but desired none the less.

A tether that was being pulled as he and his companions spoke. The boy was angry.

His fists drew taut nearly breaking the glass in his hand before he abruptly stood from his stool.

“Are you alright?” Undertaker asked, giving him a quizzical expression.

Sebastian averted his gaze, knowing that the ethereal glow was there. A scowl forming upon his lips as he growled.

“He’s calling for me.”

 

 

“Sir, you really shouldn’t tear off those wires.” Betty the nurse or whatever the hell her name was cried as he attempted to pull at each and everything he was attached to.

“Where’s Elizabeth? I demand to know what her condition is.”

“Mr. Phantomhive, you need to calm yourself. You are in no condition to be up and about, especially not mere hours after you’ve been in a car accident. There are underlying prob-”

“If you don’t let me see her…There’ll be hell to pay.” he hissed, effectively cutting off the man by grabbing him by the collar pulling him down to his level, Sapphires glaring into his bespectacled face.

“I-I understand your concern but she hasn’t woken up yet, we have yet to determine what her condition is.” Ronald acquiesced, patting the boy’s arm in hopes to calm him. “We’re doing everything we can for her but it’ll take time.

Ciel stilled for moment. “She….hasn’t…?” His grip on the doctor relaxing as shock washed over him. Lizzie hadn’t woken up, had been out cold since the crash. 

“We are currently undergoing a more thorough Diagnostics in order to see if there is anything ailing her besides the superficial wounds she took on as a result of the wreck.”

The fiery teen stared in space, unsure of just what to do…he dropped his hands as each word washed over him.

“D-Do….you think she’ll be alright?” He whispered breathlessly, fearing the worst.

“We’re not sure Ciel…” Ronald bowed his head in defeat. “It’s hard to tell right now. I assure you, we’ll do our best.”

“Can’t I see her? Please…She’s…”

Dr. Ronald shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Come now, Surely you can let the boy see his cousin.” Sebastian interjected, his frame leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed.

The doctor stilled, turning to face the unwelcome intrusion.

“Sebastian, what are you doing here?” Ronald hissed through gritted teeth, his lip curling in disgust. “This is a private meeting.”

“How private could it be if you left the door unlocked?” Sebastian smirked. “Surely you haven’t forgotten your hospitality.”

The devil merely flicked the top of his black cowboy hat, popping it up off his brow at the white coated man. He glanced at Ronald in warning, his boots clicking against the tile as he made his way across the room. Upon reaching the young man’s bedside, the demon offered his hand.

“I’m Sebastian Michaelis.” He spoke softly. “I’ll take you to see her if you’d like.”

Ciel knitted his brows in confusion, glancing at the doctor before returning his gaze to the taller male. Just who was this guy? He couldn’t help but feel weary of this newcomer….there was something about him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Even so, he needed to see her….needed to see what condition Lizzie was in. 

He gently pushed the proffered hand aside as he moved to stand. He wobbled at first, his body and mind still slightly disoriented from the crash. He clutched at the bedding behind him, steadying himself.

“You got it?” Sebastian asked, offering his hand again.

Ciel started to move, testing the waters a bit before he took a single step forward and then another and another without incident.

“I think I can make it.” He nodded, careful not to jar himself too much.


	3. Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this Chapter  
> Ciel: Cold Water by Major Laser ft. Justin Bieber and MO
> 
> I think this song really encompasses the feeling I wanted to give Ciel in this chapter. He cares so much for Lizzie, he'd do anything for her. I do hope that that came through in my writing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Also thanks to those who left Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments or just took time from their day to check this story out. I really do appreciate it. :)

“Thank you.” Ciel murmured as he followed behind the taller male. They had passed by a few corridors without so much as a word, it hadn’t been so much awkward as it was foreboding and the singer just couldn’t take the stark silence that the sanitized white walls provided.

“Ciel Phantomhive.” The boy at his side murmured, holding out his hand as he introduced himself..

Sebastian hung back a moment, glancing down another hallway before shifting his attention to the young man behind him. Slightly surprised by the soft appreciation, he gave his charge a dubious expression.

“My name…” Ciel continued. “…is Ciel Phantomhive. You said yours was Sebastian right?”

The devil smiled softly, giving an affirmative nod as he took the other’s hand, giving it a gentle but firm shake. 

“Nice to meet you.”

The pop icon couldn’t help the small shudder that ran up his spine as the warm hand enveloped his own cold digits. He let out a soft sigh of relief, an odd sense of comfort washing over him from the brief exchange. 

“Not too much farther.” Sebastian gestured towards a new hallway. “Just a few doors down and we’ll be at your cousin’s room. Should be the last one on the right.”

Ciel swallowed a new lump in his throat, with each step they took forward a new wave of dread wracked him. He wanted to move so fast and yet he feared the worst. Every rushed start would become an abrupt stop. The need to see her waging war on the fear of the unknown.

It was with caution that he stopped in front of Room 39 of the Unit. A look of trepidation upon his face as he glanced questioningly at his guide.

Sapphire eyes trailed up, away from the doorknob and into startling red eyes. His mouth opening just a fraction as he felt a familiarity in them. Like he’d seen them somewhere before. Confusion making itself known upon his features as he tried to make sense of it. He quickly shook his head, banishing the thought for now as he refocused on the task at hand.

“Are you sure?”

Sebastian tilted his head, a slight nod.

———————————————————————————————————-

It had been a few days since he had led the boy to his cousin’s quarters. Lizzie. Ciel had called her. He had finally entered the room after hesitating for but a moment. Steeling himself for the worst, Sebastian supposed. It was with both sadness and relief that the boy had approached the bed, had cupped the young woman’s face, moving a stray curl out of her eyes.

It was a moment, Sebastian didn’t want to intrude upon more than he had already. It was with a soft, “I’ll be back later” that he left the male with his cousin.

It was after he re-visited the next few days that he found the teen to be in Elizabeth Midford’s constant company. His eyes reddened from the tears that had fell from them, circles beginning to form from lack of rest. His guilt positively permeated the room, it was nearly stifling. “If only I had been more focused…” He had murmured. “If I had hit the brake faster…”

The devil in turn had uttered. “It’s not your fault..Ciel.” He had patted the teen on the shoulder. Only to be brusquely shoved off and with a shuddering sigh the teen had told him to leave.

It was a day later that he had returned to check on him. He had felt the sorrow plow through the slight tether much like he had the anger. Sebastian didn’t know how long this could go on before the young man would lose his grip altogether.

“She’s the only one I’ve got.” Ciel murmured sleepily, laying his head down against the soft sheets.

Sebastian stared intently at the boy before glancing up at the girl, his eyes glowed with ethereal power. Sensing how deeply in her subconscious she was and if he could at all pull her back to consciousness. Without much thought the devil stood, making his way towards the bed.

“Do you trust me?” Sebastian asked suddenly.

——————————————————————————————–

Ciel wasn’t sure what to make of the question, his mind dulled with foggy sleep. He hadn’t slept in days, hadn’t really ate anything either. His eyes glanced over at Sebastian, bright crimson irises blazed into him, seemingly glowing.

“Trust?” 

He rubbed at his eyes, hoping to wake up a bit, only inciting a heavy yawn instead.

————————————————————————————————–

Ronald Knox grit his teeth in aggravation, his fists clenching the papers in his hand.

Elizabeth Midford’s results were anything but hopeful. She was physically stable and yet she hadn’t made any sign of real consciousness. The young woman was seemingly stuck in a state of sleep for nearly a week and yet nothing.

They had tried everything they could think of to wake her from her comatose state. Nothing had worked.

Ciel Phantomhive’s health had begun to waiver as a result. He’d refused food for several days…only partaking of the company of his cousin. The eighteen year old truly needed to rest and he hadn’t gotten one bit of sleep since he had initially came to.

The last time he had checked on him, he could see dark circles beginning to form under his reddened eyes.

Unnerving still was the way Michaelis was looking after him. A constant shadow looming over the hospital, even when the dark man left….he could still feel that black sheep’s presence. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what his deal was, what was his connection to Phantomhive and Midford. Sure he had brought the two in when he had found their car wrecked, had explained the situation. But he had taken off shortly after, had gone away like he usually did.

 _Unless….._ Ronald wondered. _…He was hunting when he ran into them….What if…_

“He’s planning on striking a deal.”

———————————————————————————————————–

Sebastian’s eyes gazed into the sleepy sapphires, he could see confusion and the exhausted state he was in. Ciel had repeated his question, yawning as he did so. He needed to rest. He could feel every emotion flicker through the young man. The demon needed something, a sign that somewhere in the boy’s core that he trusted him. Even if it was just a smidgen, it would work in his favor. It was then that he felt a slight tug, a lull in the tether he had cast. It was exactly what he was waiting for.

The boy was trying to wake up a bit more, his overtired mind whirring to contemplate the notion. It was a struggle, the demon could tell, for the human to even hold his head up completely.

Sebastian reached across the bed and patted the young man’s shoulder. A soft chuckle escaping him as he used some of his demonic charm to put the male at ease. “Just sleep now, Ciel. It’s been so long since you’ve slept. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“But…” The teen’s lids fought to stay open at the suggestion. His mind grew foggier with each pat on the shoulder. Sleep was starting to overtake him as he gave one last glance to the fiery glance before laying his head down and falling into deep slumber.

Once he was certain that Ciel was fully asleep, he brought his right hand to his lips. He whispered the demonic language against his palm, an incantation of sorts before setting it upon the young woman’s forehead.

His lips slowly came to rest at the back of his hand, laying a soft chaste kiss upon it he whispered.

“Come back to him Elizabeth. He’s missed you dearly.”

It was with one final incantation that he drew back slightly, his hand gave a golden glow allowing the energy to seep through to her forehead and spreading throughout her being.

——————————————————————————————————

Ronald Knox had been running through the hospital, he needed to get to Midford’s room before it was too late. He needed to find out what Sebastian was planning. The devil hadn’t made any deals in centuries, a tale that had been taught to this small town as a warning. ‘A demon who hasn’t eaten was surely to be weakened.’ It was what his father had always told him. ‘A devil in his prime is sure to kill some lives.’

Undertaker had always kept a close eye on Michaelis, had known when the devil was on a hunt. Kept tabs on the beast that was sure to be writhing inside the human guise the man wore.

Had wondered if the silver-haired man even knew that Sebastian was here, hanging around unsuspecting humans. Vulnerable humans. Easy Prey.

Ronald swore under his breath as he finally barged into the doorway, nearly blasting the wooden door off it’s hinges as green eyes met blazing crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also posting this on my Tumblr. So if you wanna find me there or ask questions about the story. I'm Little-Lost-Devil on there.


	4. The Gentle Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Just wanted to say thanks for all the support, Kudos and Comments. They really motivate and inspire me. So thanks again to all those who are reading, commenting and giving kudos. Really appreciate it. 
> 
> Music  
> Ciel and Elizabeth: NF- Let you down  
> I thought the feel of this song really represented what they were feeling in this chapter for both of them. Especially the chorus/hook. Listened to this a lot while writing their parts. I feel like the lyrics really resonate with how I wanted to characterize Ciel in this moment and how his emotions are at this point in the narrative.
> 
> Sebastian: NEFFEX-Till I Collapse (Remix)  
> A song that pretty much gives off this rough around the edges feel. Pretty much describes how Sebastian feels in this chapter.

Ron worked to catch his breath, swallowing harshly as he stared down the dark-haired entity. Sebastian’s eyes were alight with hellfire, a sign of his otherworldly power. “What did you do Michaelis?”

Sebastian raised a brow at the panting human, watching him as he gasped for air to fill his lungs. The man had looked as if he had just finished sprinting, tired from the exertion. Ron had honestly surprised him, he was about to touch the knob to leave when the doctor had unceremoniously wrung the door open.

The demon narrowed his eyes at the question, shaking his head as he let out a light laugh. “I haven’t **_done_** anything.”

Ronald grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing in anger as he grabbed the demon’s collar. Their faces inches apart. “I know you’re starving Sebastian. You’ve been hovering around this hospital for days looking over him. If you so much as think about making a deal with him.”

The devil merely shrugged out of the man’s hold. “I’ve told ya’ll long ago, I have no intentions of making deals. That boy is no exception. If you’re so concerned about what it is I’ve done…Why don’t you go and take a look?”

Ron stilled for a moment, If Sebastian hadn’t made a deal then what did he-? He slowly moved forward, allowing the demon to step aside as he made his way towards the sleeping cousins. Ciel finally found some sleep it appears but it was when he glanced at the girl’s machines he started to notice a bit more waves than what was there previous. He noticed her eye twitch. Curious he brought out his small light pen and flashed the light on her face. She moved her head away, shifting her body to curl upon her side.

“You….” Ron gasped, dropping the pen. “You did this?” He turned towards Sebastian, confusion contorting his features as he tried to understand. 

Sebastian gave a slight nod before moving to leave. He had already made it down the hallway when he felt Knox’s hand grab his arm.

“Why?”

“Because he needs her.” 

Ron’s eyes widened, Sebastian tilting his head to gaze into his eyes. They were no longer the brilliant vermillion he had seen moments ago but rather what looked to be a reddish mahogany. The demon’s gaze was soft and contemplative. It was odd, Ronald thought, to see such a look mar the devil’s features. 

It was with an open mouth that he released the demon. His fingers curling into fists at his side.

“Ronald. I didn’t lie when I said that I’ve no intentions of making any deals.”

“What you’ve done….I’m not sure how to explain. I don’t know what your interest in Phantomhive is….but be warned, if you cross a line.” The doctor gritted his teeth, baring them as he spoke. “One single step out of place. Best be sure I’ll end you right then and there.”

———————————————————————————————————–

Sebastian sighed heavily, taking a swig of alcohol as he laid back in the bed of his pickup. His carmine eyes gazing up at the peaceful night sky. It always relaxed him to be among nature, to be surrounded by the true order of things rather than mankind’s machinations. His body relaxed against the mattress as the cooling summer air washed over him.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Sebastian stirred only slightly, his quiet disrupted by the town mortician. His eyebrow ticked in slight annoyance.

“I could’ve sworn I picked an unused field this time around.” The demon muttered sourly. 

“Indeed you did.” Undertaker tittered, leaning his forearms against the baby blue steel. His head hovering over them, as if to make himself more comfortable since the devil made no move. “However, I have a bone to pick with you.”

Sebastian snorted derisively. “Then by all means pick away.”

“My nephew seems to be a bit concerned.”

“He always was a sympathetic one, Isn’t that why he became a doctor?”

“Sebastian, don’t try to skirt me.” The silver haired man admonished, sighing as he continued. “You know as the elder that I have to keep the peace. I’m your friend, not your enemy here. So instead of manipulating the conversation, I’d rather you be straight up with me.”

The demon let out an insufferable sigh, so much for relaxing and forgetting about this whole thing for a while. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought as he sat up, pushing himself back to lean against the back of the cab. “Fine.”

Undertaker nodded appreciatively.

“He says that you’ve taken an interest in the boy you brought in.”

“So…” Sebastian shrugged noncommittally.

“You also mentioned in the bar how someone was ‘Calling you’.”

“I already told Knox that I had no intention of making a contract of any kind.”

“ ** _I’m_** aware and **_I_** believe that. I’m just curious….if you’re under no obligation to him, why is it that you respond to his will?”

—————————————————————————————–

Elizabeth knew that something was wrong. She was absolutely weightless as she floated about, her body turning ever so slowly in the empty void. There had been a disconnection between her and her surroundings. No longer could she feel her extremities, numb to her as she slowly worked to move them. It was burdensome to move, taking hard thought to do so as she brought her arms to her chest. Her emerald irises the only light among the discolored darkness. She was neither asleep or awake, her face scrunched up in confusion as each small sensation of emotion rippled through her being. 

Her conscious thought was becoming more and more shaky, less coherent than what it had been upon falling in this endless space. The very foundation of her had been broken somehow. It was as if her spirit was slowly being plunged deeper and deeper into a fathomless abyss.

She could feel bits of her disappear into the ether, memories, words and her very make-up was slowly losing it’s corporeal form. She reached up to grasp at them, to keep the strings that had once bound them to her tied. It was a struggle to simply remember herself. 

Time didn’t pass here. What she once believed to be the ending had become the new beginning, her mind stuck in this ever pulling standstill. The waves of dark pulled her to and fro as if in a stormy sea, each time she moved forward she felt herself go back twice as much. The battle she was facing was impossible, how was she supposed to get back….

back to….

to…

to where…..

Her green eyes widened. What had she been doing? Who was she? Why did she need to get back to a place she couldn’t recall?

She could feel despair seize her heart, what had been so important? Surely there had been something she needed to get back to…somewhere…

Her eyes brimmed with tears, her body curling upon itself in hopeless desolation.

That had been when a soft light had flickered amidst the dark void. She heard a voice…it was a soft timber…gentle and coaxing.

She didn’t understand at first…this language the comforting voice spoke. Despite it….she felt an unbreakable desire to touch the little flame.

“Come back to him Elizabeth.” it beckoned. “He’s missed you so dearly.”

The blonde-haired girl, reached out…hoping to get a bit closer to the speaking flame. The warmth felt wondrous against her sensory deprived skin, the cold of the darkness leaving her with each movement. She found that the closer she got the easier it became to maintain her form. Her arms and legs now moved without much thought…however It was upon touching the little light that she felt the strings that had tried so hard to slip from her grasp return. Her being working to make itself whole once again as the flame brought the strings to life, lighting them with the brilliance of an intense fire, molding the strings into beautiful golden strands, strengthening them with each glow and crack of the ember. 

With each tiny strand rekindled, her memory slowly filtered back. Her name held new meaning as did the words that had been spoken moments prior. She could understand her sudden haste, the reasoning behind her urgency to return. She wriggled her fingers and toes as feeling returned to them, a soft sigh of relief escaped her to find her body much more tangible and responsive. It was with another blink of her eyes that she found herself no longer floating in the dark never-ending abyss. Instead she found herself standing on solid ground in a stark white room. 

It was then that she realized that the flame had vanished, however the warmth from it had yet to dissipate. Curiously Elizabeth glanced around the room until she felt something nudge against her forehead. It had been soft, gentle, much like a pat her mom would’ve given her as a child. She could feel the hand pause atop her brow, a soothing warmth radiating from it.

The voice spoke once again, it was but a soft whisper against her ear.

“Ciel’s lost without you.”

————————————————————————————

“Ciel….” 

Ciel felt his body move, sheets being tugged from underneath him as they shifted. 

He grunted softly, his mind hazy from sleep.

“Ciel…” The soft voice repeated. He could feel a hand atop his shoulder, attempting to shake him awake. “Come on sleepy head.” He could feel the lips against his scalp as they spoke, the soft giggle that emitted as they gave another call of his name.

“Ciel….”

The teen finally coherent enough to will his eyes open, quickly brought his hands up to block out the blinding light that had filtered in from a nearby window. He groaned irritably, he must’ve left the curtains opened from the night before. Shaking his head, he allowed the yawn he’d been attempting to hold in escape him.

It was when he was met with a glowing smile and beautiful emerald eyes that he brought his hands to rub at his own. He must have been sleeping really hard to still be feeling the effects of his dreams. It was when another airy giggle met his ears that he looked again.

“Lizzie…” he murmured dully. His brilliant blue irises widening in disbelief.

“Lizzie is it really you?” His hand moving to poke her cheek to make sure she was in fact real. 

“Ow….of course I’m real silly.” She teased, grabbing the offending hand from her cheek.

“Lizzie….You’re awake.” He gasped excitedly, moving to all but launch himself at his cousin. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as he rubbed his face against the girl’s cheek in adoration.

“I was so worried.” He sniffled, soft tears flowing down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Liz.” He whispered into her ear, hanging his head over her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh Ciel…” She whispered, shaking her head against his. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“If only I had been paying more attention. If I’d been quicker.” He trembled as he attempted to stifle the sobs wracking his frame.

Elizabeth grasped onto him, her hands against his heaving shoulders, clutching onto him as if he was her anchor. Hoping to not only hold herself but to soothe him. “I wasn’t strong enough….I let you down.” She grimaced at the pain in his voice. How long had she been in that darkness? She slowly pulled away from him, her hands still clutched against the bunched up fabric of his gown. Watery Jade met tearful Oceanic, her brows narrowing as she spoke.

“Don’t ever think that way, Ciel Phantomhive. You did everything you could.” She shushed him before pulling him back for another embrace. It was all she could do to keep her heart from breaking for him.

“I was so lost…I didn’t know what…What I would’ve done….if you….” He stuttered, his words getting lost with each tearful sob. She could feel each shudder of his chest as a relieving hiccup left him. 

“Shhhh….” She cooed. “It’s ok….I’m awake now….I’m here.”

——————————————————————————————————

Sebastian stared blankly at the elder for a moment, a heavy sigh leaving him as he brought his hands up to his face shielding his eyes, letting the inky strands fall through his fingers.

Slowly removing his hands, he allowed that effervescent glow to overcome his irises.

“Do you know what it means when a devil casts his lot?” 

Undertaker’s brows raised slightly at the question, tilting his head in thought.

“You mean to say you took a chance on his soul?”

The demon shrugged, “ I‘suppose you could say that.” He sighed, “ I’d only meant to help ‘im out, I hadn’t realized in my hunger that I’d tethered myself.”

Undertaker brought a finger to his lips. “An unconscious bond. Does he–”

“No.” Sebastian shook his head roughly. “He doesn’t know anything about it and I plan to keep it that way.”

“What of your true nature?”

“What about it?”

“Won’t it be a bit difficult to hide such a thing? The more you do for him won’t it be harder to ignore the desire for payment?”

“I’ll manage it somehow.” Sebastian sighed as he moved to lay back down. “You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Again if you want to see more about this story or have any questions you can find me at tumblr.com/little-lost-devil.


	5. Self-Soothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter...I had quite the time writing it but I'm finally finished. Already getting ideas for the next one. :)
> 
> I don't have any specific music for this one...I listened to a lot of different songs while writing this time around. I did listen to a lot of nightcore and 90's country music. So take that as you will. XD

Ciel stared off into space. His head leaned against his hand as he glanced out at the greenery surrounding the hospital. It was the dawning of a new day as he watched the sunrise over the horizon. Illuminating the small pond that stood just a few feet from the main entrance. He’d been told by Knox that there was a track surrounding it if he’d wanted to venture out.

He let out a soft sigh as he turned his glance over to his now sleeping cousin. She’d stayed up most of the night, fearful that she may have trouble coming to once again. It was a fear that the teen could understand.

He had trouble imagining what it would be like to find that you could no longer wake. Shuddering the thought away, he stood. His hands curled at his sides, his teeth clenched.

It hadn’t mattered how many times Ronald explained his cousin’s sudden alertness, despite his medical knowledge proving that she should be anything but, Something about the whole of it bothered him. It just felt so off, didn’t feel right.

It was a curious feeling. He was elated to wake to the sound of Lizzy’s tinkling laugh. However to not understand just why it was that she was capable of it made him uneasy.

There had also been the matter of his fogged mind. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a hand on his shoulder and a soothing voice telling him to sleep.

A soft growl of irritation left him as he moved towards the door. Parting with a last glance at Elizabeth before making his way down the fluorescent-lighted hallway.

 

* * *

 

_“Up-n-coming Pop Icon Ciel Phantomhive was reported missing yesterday in Atlanta, GA. The Singer was reported to depart shortly after his show on Wednesday and was expected to do a show in Steifeltown, SC after that following weekend. It’s been several days and counting since anyone has seen the young star or his cousin. On the Scene we have Eugene Pickett, Eugene have you gotten any leads in this development?_

_G’Morning Rob….As you’ve said no one has seen Ciel Phantomhive or his Cousin Elizabeth Midford. It’s no secret however that their next show was in a much smaller town. It’s a wonder if this is a publicity stunt in order to bring in more viewers for his sudden return or if this is in fact a true case of missing persons…..”_

Bardroy yawned heavily as he slowly took a sip of his hot coffee. The best part of waking up as they say. Taking another swig he could feel himself waking up just a bit more, rubbing at his eyes the bartender moved to switch up the station. He’d heard enough about the rich and famous employing tactics to get even more so…Now it was time for the important stuff.

_“Now back to this week’s Top 20 Hits….Finishing off with the Final 3….At number 3, We’ve got Shania Twain’s Feel Like A Woman.”_

“That’s more like it.” Bardroy cheered as he began wiping the bar down in tune to the beat. Looking up with each start of the chorus to watch the brown-eyed brunette’s costume changes. 

The soft sound of a bell rang through the little tavern, accompanied by the familiar clack of shoes.

“Still playing that station?” Sebastian quirked a brow at the provocatively dressed lady singing something about feeling like a woman. He made his way to his usual bar-stool, making himself comfortable.

Bardroy gave a final glance at the attractive lady before facing the dark-haired man. “I take it she’s not you’re type.” The blonde gave a half-hearted leer.

Sebastian snorted in response. “She’s pretty and all but I’m more of a Wonderwall fella.”

“Please…What kind of band names are Oasis and The Cranberries? It sounds more like a vacation than anything else.”

“Come now…Even you enjoyed listening to “Man in the Box”.”

“Didn’t I hear you singing along to Garth Brooks the other day?” 

“Well considering the fact that I do actually have friends in _low_  places…It’s hard not to.” Sebastian chuckled, leaning over the bar as he reached for a bottle of Jack.

“Hey you can’t be drinking all the good stuff. What’m I supposed to sell if you guzzle it all down?” Bard hissed.

 

* * *

 

It felt nice to finally be in some regular clothes. Ciel sighed in contentment as he shrugged on the hoodie that Ron had offered him.

He’d been walking for a few hours now, it was an aimless stroll but it was enjoyable. It was quiet here, such a stark contrast from the cities he was used to. There was no cars, no loud screams of fans, it was nice. Come to think of it it seemed that people this far out didn’t know who he was, there hadn’t been a big deal when he’d said his name. When he left the hospital he’d half expected television crews to block his path begging for interviews and throwing questions at him. It’d been a while since he was able to walk in peace like this. It was nice.

He’d continued walking down the long winding road, it was a few more hours before he happened upon the white Buick. A light gasp left his lips when he looked at his own totaled car. How they had managed to live through it was a miracle in itself. The windshield was totally busted, the deer that had ran it’s horns through it was long removed. The front fenders were crushed in.

Slowly, hesitantly he reached up to touch the driver-side door, lifting the latch carefully. Surprisingly it gave way under his fingers, the sound of shattered glass crinkled to the asphalt. Sapphire irises widened as he realized the shards at his feet had most certainly come from the now missing side window.

“What happened to it?” He whispered to himself. He could’ve sworn that he’d hit his head against the tempered glass, right after-. He paused, there had been someone there…someone had called out to him…the soft tapping sound filtered into his mind. Red eyes. Familiar red eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Bardroy let out a relaxed sigh, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Peels of smoke wafting from the corners of his lips into the night air. The tension slowly fell from his shoulders with each soothing puff.

“Sebastian…” The blonde murmured.

“Hmmm…” The demon hummed lazily, his crimson eyes lulling closed. Stretching his arms above his head as he made himself more comfortable, he’d forgotten about the hammock out back. He could hardly remember the last time he’d stayed over like this. Must’ve been years since he’d drank enough to feel this relaxed. He could taste the bitter smoke on the tip of his tongue as he let out an easy sigh.

“I’m surprised your still even conscious. ‘Bout drank my bar dry.” The blonde took another drag of nicotine.

“S’not my fault.” The demon snickered softly at his poor pun.

“You’re ever the same.” Bard teased, an airy laugh leaving him as he gazed up at the darkening sky as twilight swept upon them. “You’ve been watching that kid right? Knox told me you were on the hunt.”

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh, “I wasn’t hunting…I just helped a little.” He waved off flippantly, turning his back on his friend as he stretched to get more comfortable. “I dun wanna talk about it.”

“Figures.” The blonde groaned. “You and He always get like this when new-comers roll in. You drink yourself to sleep and He turns into a paranoid asshole.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it Bard.” The fiend yawned. “I’m sure it’ll blow over soon enough.” 

 

* * *

 

Ciel was definitely lost. He could’ve sworn that he’d moved back the way he came. A curse fell from his lips as he watched the sun lower. It was sunset already? He’d been out much longer than he’d intended.

He should’ve been back hours ago, he shook his head. It’d just felt so good to get out of the antiseptic tank they call a hospital. He took in another lungful of fresh air.  

He glanced around, hoping to see anything that might look familiar. He’d passed thousands of fields out here, but who’s to say that there wasn’t a thousand more heading in the opposite direction.

It was with a heavy sigh that the young adult decided to take a rest. Sitting down along the curve of the winding road, he let out a soft yawn. Perhaps if he just rested for a bit, he’d be able to figure things out. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day.


	6. Goin' 80 in a 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to a few nightcore songs this chapter. Mostly "7 years" by Mirima and "I hate you, I Love you." by foxy. Those are the only ones I remember jamming to to get into this chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy it.

Grell Sutcliff sighed heavily as he drove around his 1939 Delahaye Roadster. He dove a hand in his thick hair, ruffling the short locks a bit in thought. 

“The absolute nerve! Just because he’s the town elder.” He groused. “Waking me up at 3AM to tell me I’ve got babysitting duty. It isn’t my fault that that bastard Bassy doesn’t know how to not screw things up. As if that demon hasn’t been a thorn in my side as it is….”

He let out another heavy sigh. He took a few deep breaths and slowly relaxed as his hands moved of their own accord, turning the wheel at the familiar twists and turns of the back roads. 

He supposed he would have to make the best of it. Perhaps this Ciel Phantomhive wasn’t all that bad despite the devil’s interest in him. ‘Taker had mentioned that the bond Ol’ Bassy formed wasn’t one of conscious intent….and that the unsuspecting young’un was in a precarious position.

One that required a secondary protection.

The red-head consciously tapped the side of his holster feeling the cool polymer underneath. The things he would give to have his Glock rub against _that_ Man’s temple. A chill wormed up his spine at the thought, a wide grin spreading across his lips. Oh what a day that’ll be.

Without another thought, the male quickly turned on his cassette player. Soft Cell’s “Tainted Love” blaring as he sped ahead towards town.

It hadn’t been but another half hour until he saw something laying on the side of the road.

“Another deer?” He muttered, tilting his head to get a better look as he flicked on his high beams. Grell narrowed his gaze a bit, his left hand adjusting his glasses as he brought the car to a slow halt. Somewhat amused by his discovery, he carefully made his way out of the car.

“My My what have we here?” He mused, his soft heel’s clacking against the pavement.

 

* * *

 

Ciel Phantomhive was completely out of it, exhausted by his trek into the middle of nowhere no doubt. At least Grell figured if he’d walked that far he’d be just as sleepy as the boy who now slept in his passenger seat, seatbelt tucked under his chin as he tilted his head moreso to the right.

Grell gave a peaceful smile as he continued towards the hospital. “Surely Knox has lost his head looking for you by now.” He chuckled, moving a hand to ruffle the boy’s dark locks. The younger male slept soundly as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “You look like any other teen.” Grell mused. “Not really the type to consort with a demon are you?”

The redhead turned his attention back on the road, it wouldn’t be long until they reached the medical center. After a few more turns, and changes in speed that the young adult finally seemed to stir.

Ciel gave a soft grunt as he felt himself slowly wake, his eye’s tightening themselves in the hope of chasing the trail of sleep and hoping to fall into it once more. However it wasn’t to be…Giving a sigh he resigned himself to open his eyes.

Bright Sapphire gazed upon the moving scenery with a slight jolt. He was moving? Alarm ran through him at the unexpected surroundings, his hands making quick work at pulling at his seat belt.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice murmured to his left.

His attention shifted towards the sound, his eyes coming to settle on the taller man. Sapphire blue narrowed as he scrutinized his captor, a chill running up his spine as he noticed the holster attached to the male’s slack clad hip. Slowly swallowing the lump in his throat, Ciel willed his expression into one of nonchalance.

 “Or else?”

“Or else What? You wanna be splattered against the windshield, I’m goin’ like 80 in a 40 mile zone.”

Ciel glanced back at the dark twisty road, it seemed like there was no one for miles, looking into the side mirror, he didn’t see anyone behind them either. If the police wasn’t around and he wasn’t being chased, then why such speed?

“I think whoever was tailing you is long gone…I don’t see any headlights.” Ciel scoffed, He couldn’t believe that such a person could be this obtuse during a kidnapping. Was he trying to get himself noticed?

“What are you on about? I haven’t been followed since I started driving. No body is out and about this late brat. It’s past four in the morning. I just like to drive fast.”

“You’re going double the speed limit, you idiot. What about the Police? Don’t you want to avoid them?”

“Police…?” The red-head narrowed his brow in confusion. “Why would I be avoiding them?”

Ciel sighed in exasperation. “Aren’t you trying to ransom me or something? Surely you had a plan before you picked me up.” 

There was just a short pause before Grell Sutcliff howled with laughter.

 The brat had thought he’d kidnapped him. Had seen how fast he was going, probably saw the gun holster on his hip. It was when he realized no one was chasing them that the boy had simply thought him an amateur. What got him the most was that Ciel Phantomhive, this slip of a boy, had taken pity on him enough to try to help him out. The whole thing was hilarious.

“Oh deary no. I haven’t kidnapped you. I’m just tryin’ to get you back to Knox’s place before he goes postal. It isn’t like him to lose a patient.” 

_Come to think of it he’s probably up ‘Bassy’s ass right about now._

“Back to Knox’s? But I haven’t met you before, How do you?”

“Word travels fast in these parts Ciel Phantomhive.” Grell grinned, his hazel eyes meeting confused azure. “You’ll find that we’re pretty tight-knit ‘round here. I’m sorry for not explaining to begin with. Let me introduce myself, I’m Grell Sutcliff.”

“The biggest idiot in all the land….” Ciel muttered derisively. “Your reputation precedes you.”

Grell scowled, his brow ticking in annoyance. “As does your’s brat.”

“So, what’s the gun for?” The teen asked offhandedly.

“Protection.”

“From what?”

“There’s a lot of dangerous beasts, I’m here to keep them in line.”

 

* * *

 

Ronald Knox was absolutely horrified when he found no trace or sign of Ciel. He had gone to check on him on the outdoor track but to no avail. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the teen. Cursing himself, he moved back to check the boy’s room. There had been no note or sign that he was leaving the premises.

It was with a slight huff that he returned to Elizabeth’s room.

“Haven’t seen him yet?” She chimed, taking in Ron’s disturbed countenance.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t seem to find him anywhere. I wonder where he’d go…it isn’t like-” His green eyes widened.  _Unless…He…_  

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

“He might have just wanted to look around.” The blonde chortled. “He always likes to explore, especially when something’s on his mind. I’m sure he’ll be back.”

Ron turned, his expression turning into a cheerful one. “Perhaps you’re right..” He conceded, giving a slight nod. “He probably just wanted to get out for a while. He hasn’t left here once since he woke up so…maybe he wanted some air.”

The doctor moved towards the window, gazing down at the pond below in hopes of seeing his lost patient.

“I think I’m gonna go look for a bit more on the grounds, just in case. I’ll be back after a while. In the meantime, you should just try to rest Miss Midford.”

 

* * *

 

The day slowly ticked by, the sun coming down to set against the horizon until the moon was high in the sky. Ronald Knox was felt like that of a caged tiger, pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair with anxious energy.

Why hadn’t he come back yet? Why did he venture further than the hospital grounds? Why hadn’t anyone in town seen him?

The doctor had checked all over the place for him, time and time again throughout the day.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep for quite some time since he spoke with her last.

He seethed with agitation as his worries started to take a toll, surely the teen would’ve returned by now?

It was nearly midnight and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Ciel Phantomhive.

The longer he waited the more he doubted that the boy would ever return and the thoughts that a certain demon was responsible. Had Sebastian finally cracked under the weight of his hunger? Had he simply devoured the boy’s soul rather than make a deal?

He knew that that wasn’t Michaelis’s M.O. He preferred to work for his meals and yet there was a nagging feeling worming it’s way down his spine at the thought that perhaps the fiend wasn’t as  _in control_  of himself as it seemed. Ronald could surely understand that hunger can drive one to the brink of insanity. It has and has always done so to humans, what’s to say that the same couldn’t be said about demons?

He had warned Sebastian, had told the supernatural being that he needed to stay away. To his surprise, it had seemed that the devil was heeding his advice. But he also knew that Idle hands for the beast could be dangerous.

It was at the stroke of One O’clock that Knox had decided he’d had enough.

 

* * *

 

Ciel couldn’t believe that he’d walked this far out. As the time passed by, the more he became aware of just how far away from town he really was.

“Looks like you took quite the walk, you almost ended up in my neck of the woods. Wagner isn’t the easiest place to navigate if you’re not a local.” Grell murmured. 

“Wagner?”

“Yeah, it’s mostly countryside. Nothing but twisty roads and fields upon fields for miles.You must’ve had something on your mind to wander this far out.”

“Why would you say that?” Ciel asked curiously.

“Just like when we have dreams, when we walk for long distances without thinking…..we tend to try to figure things out. Kinda like hashin’ out what ever it is bothering us and layin’ it out on the road. It makes things easier to understand sometimes. ”

Ciel thought back to the crash, Elizabeth waking up, and the red eyes that seemed to follow him. Those red eyes that had been there after the crash, those fiery embers that he could swore was ablaze when the man had asked him about trust, those same eyes that lulled him to sleep before Lizzie woke up from her week’s long coma. The eyes of Sebastian Michaelis.

The teen furrowed his brows, He had thought as much on his trek and yet there was something definitive about it. He had only met the man a few times here and there and yet he seemed to follow him. He’d seen him at the crash, was he the one that smashed in his window to help them? And what of Lizzie’s unexpected recovery, did he have something to do with that as well?

Ciel crinkled his nose, unsure of what to make of the fleeting thoughts.

“Sebastian?” He whispered, as he gazed out at the countryside.  _Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter...Hope to catch ya'll again next update. Have a wonderful day and Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, hope you're doing well. I really struggled with this chapter, not due to writing itself but just how I wanted to go about things. (I went through several different variations of scenes, until I got to the one's that felt right.) I think I've finally went about it in a way that best suited what I wanted to do with this story so far. So I hope you enjoy it. :) I already have some rough ideas about next chapter so hopefully I can start working on it soon.
> 
> That being said, I used a lot of musical inspiration for this one. So here's the list: Real and Therapy Session by NF, Losing my Mind by Lucidious, I hate you I love you Nightcore by Foxy, Indila's SOS nightcore version by Zen-kun and Despacito Nightcore (French version) by Nightcore Lab.
> 
> Hope you guy's enjoy this chapter.

Ron grit his teeth, his fingers clenching around the handlebars of his chopper, twisting them reflexively, revving the engine as he flew down Highway 421. The case of his shotgun a heavy weight against his back. 

He glared through the shield of his helmet, the streetlights lit up his way. The abandoned buildings and empty fields whizzing by as he moved well beyond the speed limit.

_Sebastian…._

The motorcyclist scowled at the name. The demon had promised hadn’t he? Had promised him that he had no interest in such things and that the boy was no exception? Hadn’t he promised their ancestors that he would refrain?   Of all the times the devil had opportunity, he hadn’t shown any interest.  Then why was this happening now?

Sebastian wasn’t a big liar, kept his word. He lived by their standards even for a devil he seemed to be reliable. He’d almost started to trust the beast, the cautionary tales that his father had passed onto him had nearly been lost to vestiges of time eroding them away. But now as he was racing towards Bard’s place…they were all too quick to jump to the forefront of his mind. The hatred that his father had beat into him as a child was resurfacing.

He’d always been sympathetic to all living things, an ailment that his father had hoped to cure him of with bruises and gashes each time he spoke about the fiend. He’d been hit with a Bible until he was barely conscious, his father whispering “Idle hands, son, are the Devil’s playthings.” into his ear. The callous hands turning soft as he had ran them through his hair. “I’m just protecting you Ron, I love you son, I don’t want you to be lost.”

_“You’re sufferings are due to that beast’s existence, I wouldn’t have to do this if he weren’t here….”_

That harsh voice reverberated through his mind as he pulled up into Bard’s driveway. Parking his bike off to the side, he unsaddled himself, He threw his helmet down in his anger, his spurs scratching the gravel with each step towards the door. His leather jacket creaked, rustling as he reached his hand up over his shoulder, clasping onto the butt of his shotgun and sliding it from it’s case. 

It gave a soft click as he jerked the barrel down, taking some ammunition from his pockets, he loaded the weapon. With a swift snap of his wrist he snapped the barrel back up and locked the chamber, removing the safety and giving a slight pump he proceeded to make his way up the old porch steps, locked and loaded.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian jolted up from the soft sofa, the smell of cigarettes etched onto him, his crimson eyes snapping toward the front door. His hearing picking up the soft click of metal.

“Bard?” He whispered, shifting his attention down the hall towards the blonde’s room. Narrowing his eyes, willing his supernatural vision to clear through the darkness of the room, illuminating the soft glow of the man’s soul from the room. The airy filament, pushing and pulling like a tide with each inhale and exhale, sound asleep.

Returning his attention to the front door, The demon’s eyes wielding an unnatural glow as he shifted to stand before the entrance. The sounds of heartbeats and bated breath met him through the oak door.

Ducking his head, he crouched, teeth bared as he grasped the knob. He could sense a threatening aura across from him. Anger and hatred so consuming crossed the threshold, screaming at him as if it were a sinister howl. He could feel the presence of a soul, human.

Carefully when he felt the whisper of a harsh knock, the devil moved to open the door, stopping the offender in mid-motion.

Blazing hellfires met cold viridescent, confusion marring his features as he pulled back.

“Ron?”

 

* * *

 

“An object without radiance huh?” Ciel murmured sleepily, a yawn escaping him as the soft tones of Indila floated around the car. The dull winding road was finally coming to an end, streetlights greeting them as they made their way into town.

“You speak french I take it?” 

Ciel shrugged. “Just a little, enough to get by.”

“So how do you know him?” Grell asked curiously, shifting his eyes for a brief moment towards him before returning his gaze to the road.

“How do I know who?” Ciel tilted his head in puzzlement, his gaze returning to his side window as he took in the abandoned buildings they passed with mild interest.  _I wonder what that’s all about? Looks like an old factory of some kind…._

“Sebastian deary,…You said his name earlier right?” The red-head gave him a lopsided grin.

“I don’t really know him.” Ciel shrugged. “He’s come by the hospital a few times…” The young man sighed softly. “It’s been a few days since he’s visited…I don’t really know what his deal is…”

Grell nodded. “He’s like that sometimes. He’s like a tumbleweed, comes and goes with the breeze.”

 

* * *

 

Ron shifted his weight to his right leg, his left foot leading as he brought his gun to aim. Making sure the safety was unlatched, resting his finger over the trigger.

“Where’s Ciel Phantomhive?”

Sebastian raised his hands the moment the cold steel rested upon his chest. The devil took quick shallow breaths, calming himself as his preternatural fangs bared themselves. His fiery gaze locking with steeled green.

“What?”

The fiend’s eyes shifted, looking away from the doctor for a brief moment. He hadn’t felt any tugs, surely if the young male had been in trouble….His eyes returned to Ronald, a feral grin spreading across his face. A howling laugh threatening to pass over his lips.

“You think me responsible for his wandering off do you?” 

“You’re the only one with any interests here Sebastian.” Ron matched the demon with a wicked grin of his own, his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. His normally collected demeanor was off, his temperament much like his wild and frazzled locks. The man was on edge.  

Sebastian could taste his discourse, pungent with it’s malice and cruel intent. It was much to him like blood to a shark, enticing in it’s unpredictability and madness. He could sense fragments of brokenness within, scars that had yet to fully heal. It was a struggle not to toy with the man, it’d been so long since he could truly ‘play’. He could feel himself teetering into dangerous territory by the second. If he was a lit match then Ronald Knox was at this moment Kerosene.

“I haven’t laid a hand on him, But if you are so inclined by all means shoot.”

“Come now Sebastian don’t you think I know that normal bullets have no bearing on a beast like you?” Ron snarled, pushing his weight against the gun as he pushed it further into the demon’s chest. “This thing’s loaded with special ammo.”

“Ah, Well aren’t you Daddy’s little boy.” The devil sneered, his tone full of mirthful mockery. 

“Don’t bring him into this.” Ron hissed, shaking his head.

_“He always hated you…Such a disappointment to the family.”_ Came the unearthly ethereal utterance from beside him, the words so syrupy and cold Ron thought that he might drown in it. 

“ _Thought he could beat the kindness outta you…toughen you up to fight God’s war.”_ Ron could feel a hand on his shoulder now, hands guiding the barrel of the weapon, cold breath against his burning ears asthe demonic voice began morphing with each syllable, taking on his father’s tone _._

_“God don’t need weak soldiers…boy. Pick your sorry ass up. Now do it again, shoot.”_

The house shook with a loud resounding  _ **Bang**_.

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken long for them to reach the Regional Med. Center. Grell stretched his legs a bit upon exiting the car. It’d been a long ride and he was grateful for the reprieve.  He glanced back down into the vehicle, Ciel Phantomhive slept soundly in the passenger’s seat.

“Brat must’ve been tuckered out.” The redhead shook his head as he leaned down across the driver’s seat, giving the teen a slight shake.

“Wake up Brat, We’re here.”

“Hmmm.” Ciel hummed, his body twitching only slightly with the light jar. His eyes sleepy, hands running over them in small circles in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more.

“Come on, Let’s get you to your room.”

The dark-haired male nodded tiredly, glancing up towards the soft horizon. It had to be nearly five in the morning by now.

“Like a tumbleweed huh?”

Ciel muttered, wondering just how long it was that a tumbleweed made it’s rounds. He needed to speak with the man, make some sense out of the odd occurrences that surrounded him. Perhaps he could shed some light on Lizzie’s lack-of condition and his foggy memories. The thought of it made his stomach turn, Just who was Sebastian Michaelis? It was when he felt a weird tug in his gut  that he began to move in step with the redhead.

“Hmmm.” Grell raised a brow in question.

“It’s nothing.” The singer murmured. “Just an odd feeling, that’s all.”

 

* * *

 

Bardroy could feel his body tremble at the chill in the air, His den was unnaturally dark for this time of morn. He could’ve sworn he could see the lightened skylight filtering in from his windows just a few moments ago as he ran in search for the source of the loud bang that had wracked his house.

“Sebastian?” He murmured, glancing at the ajar front door. Had someone come in the middle of the night? Sidling himself closer to the entrance, the chill in his bones worsened. It was with another few shuffles and a few rubs of his pistol that he felt safe enough to advance. Shifting the door to his advantage the blonde began to hear soft whispers.

“Sebastian?” the blonde tried again.

“Bard?” came a gentle reply, the tone sounding shaken.

“Where are you? Why’s the door?” It was when he moved to stand at the threshold that he could see the glint of metal. Reflexively the bartender brandished his weapon, aimed and ready at any hint of threat. Pushing out the screen door, he found the demon clutching onto a struggling and teary-eyed Ronald Knox. Shotgun held aside by the devil, glowing eyes meeting his turquoise. 

“Let me go you freak….” Ron hissed, his hands wrestling with the fiends to free himself. “I hate you…My father was right.”

“Was he right when he was beating the living shit outta you?” Bard hissed, moving towards the tangled pair before leaning his pistol against the struggling man’s chest.

“What would you know Bard? Your best friend’s a devil. You and that Queer Grell are as bad as he is.”

“You don’t really believe that.” Bard shook his head. “You’re just angry ‘bout something. Looks to me that you’re the one who came making a ruckus with that gun of yours. So what are you righteous about this time?”

“Ask him. He’s the one playin’ mind games.”

Bardroy couldn’t help the reproachful glare that he leveled the demon with.

“I….I didn’t mean to…” Sebastian muttered. “I just wanted to play for a bit. It wasn’t like I was really intending any harm. He’s the one that brought the gun.”

Bard rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was almost as if his two friends had turned into children over night. “Enough of the blame game…Just tell me what is going on here?”

“My patient‘s gone missin’ and He’s the only one who would have any interest. He’s been stalking him since he brought him into my hospital.”

“I haven’t been stalking him and I already told you  _ **Moron**_ , I’m not interested in making deals.”

“But for how long? You’ve obviously taken an interest in him. Why els-”

“Would the two of you just shut up for one moment?” The blonde rumbled, Seriously he was gonna need a few cigs and drinks after this.

 


	8. Taken to Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I lost inspiration for this story, I didn't feel like writing anymore. I've actually had this chapter in my hands for a while, but I just wasn't sure if this was the final version I wanted to post. After a long time of hiatus and whatnot, I've finally reread this this morning and decided to post this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy and again sorry about not updating for a while. I don't know when the next chapter will be written, I'm currently going through some stressful stuff in irl, So please bare with me. Thanks for your patience and support for this story.

“What am I going to do with you two?” Undertaker sighed, his hand pushing his fringe back in mild irritation. His irises twinkled in the soft lantern light as he gazed upon his charges.

Fingers dancing against the cold steel as he passed his hand over the offensive weapon.

“Ron…”

“Yessir?” The dirty blonde muttered, his gaze errant as he found interest in the flickering light, ignoring the obvious request of attention from the elder.

“What have I told you about this gun?”

“You don’t much care for it.” The doctor frowned, his head resting against his palm as he pointedly gazed at the weapon in question. “But I-”

“I didn’t ask your reason, I don’t want to hear it.” The elder interrupted with a raised hand. His attention swaying towards the other of the two.

“Michaelis.”

Sebastian grit his teeth at the scalding tone, the demon kept his gaze downcast paying critical attention to the hardwood floor as he traced the pattern of the boarding with his eyes.

“What have I told you about manipulation?”

“Not to do it.”

“Right.” The older man nodded, a solemn look on his features.

“So let me get this straight. Ciel Phantomhive is missing and instead of helping each other out you two decide it’s in the best interest to play around with guns and magick instead of locating him?”

“But sir, I just assumed-”

“I know very well what you’ve assumed Knox. That always makes an ass outta you and me. The fact of the matter is you resorted to violence before even gettin’ your facts straight. As for you Sebastian….you let your want to ‘Play’ get the better of you when you could’ve offered your assistance instead of antagonizing him.”

Sebastian glared daggers at the floor, the soft glow of embers imbuing his irises. His fists clenched as he snarled, “I don’t see why I’m the one being taken to task here.” The dark-haired man brought his head up as he spoke, eye’s meeting the steely gaze of the Undertaker. “He’s the one who showed up with the intention to shoot. If he hadn’t of come here soul cloaked with such discourse, I wouldn’t have felt the need to ‘Play’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“But did you really feel threatened?” The silver-haired man wondered, shrugging off the devil’s intense gaze.

The devil ignored the moot point with a counter of his own.“Can a cat control their need to pounce?”

 

* * *

 

Grell gave a heavy sigh as the phone continued to ring. No luck again. He’d been trying to reach the young doctor for the past half hour. Ciel had long gone to see his cousin, he’d left him with a sleepy ‘goodnight.’ before disappearing down the hallway. Now the redhead was in the administrative office, the nurse on duty nodding at him as she passed by.

“Damn it Ronnie, pick up the friggin’ phone. Dumbass probably went after Bassy.” The gun for hire hissed as he looked at his watch, It was a little after six, perhaps Bard would be up by now.

Quickly he dialed the blonde’s number, it took only one ring before he could hear the soft baritone. ‘Hello?’

“Ah yes, Bard deary…Do you have any idea where Knox is? I’ve been trying to reach him to let him know I’ve found his patient, We’re at the hospital. Poor boy thought I’d kidnapped him at first, Could you imagine it?  _ **Me**_ a kidnapper?”

 

* * *

 

Ciel gave a soft yawn as he slid in bed next to his cousin. His arm wrapping around her as he shuffled closer, hoping to garner a bit of warmth from the cold hospital air.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to disappear the whole day.”

He felt Lizzie shuffle against him, holding his hand in hers. “Did you find the flame?” she murmured with a sleep filled yawn.

“flame?”

“……it had such a soft voice……” The girl murmured as she sunk back onto her pillow, sound asleep.

Ciel couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left him as he too found comfort and slept.

 

* * *

 

“I guess I owe you an apology.” Ronald murmured sheepishly, his eyes downcast. His fringe hang over his face, taking a deep sigh before moving towards the taller figure.

It was with an outreached hand that the bespectacled man met the devil’s fiery gaze. “I shouldn’t have threatened you, I uh I’m sorry.”

Sebastian appraised the human before him, His brow raised gently. Glancing at the outstretched hand before him, he tilted his head in curiosity. Uncertain if he should take part in this particular custom. Particularly with his own self-declared enemy.

The hand hung in the air, unease oozing from the occupants as tension seeped into their bones. The dark-haired man allowed the tension to mount for but a moment longer before reaching out with his own, grasping the proffered hand in a firm but gentle manner. Phosphorescent green irises widened at the unexpected acceptance, a slight shiver running up his spine as the devil gave him a fanged grin.

“And I apologize for messin’ with your head. Even?”

“I-Uh….Yeah I guess?” Ron glanced around at Bard and Undertaker looking for a sign that this is just as weird for them as it was for him. Bard simply nodded, giving him some affirmation that this was indeed really happening.

With that Sebastian let the doctor go.

“You-You apologized?” Ron blinked glancing at his now free hand, flexing it to make sure it was still intact. He shook it a few times as if he expected the limb to burst into flames. 

“Don’t worry,You won’t go to hell for simply shaking my hand. But threaten me again for something I didn’t do and I might find a way to do it.”

Sebastian shrugged as he brought himself to lounge on the sofa. “As for Ciel Phantomhive and his cousin…You don’t have to worry about any harm coming to them. I’ve already told Undertaker but I suppose you should know as well, seeing as how they’re in your jurisdiction.”

Ronald returned his gaze to the dark-haired man, a quizzical expression marring his already confused countenance. 

“Knox…I’ve cast my lot in with him.”

“W-What?”

“I was hunting when I encountered them, I heard a call for help. When I responded I unintentionally tethered myself.”

“So that’s why?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been hanging around and checking on them. That’s why I helped Elizabeth when you could not.”

“He needed her….It all makes sense now. But does that mean?”

“No I suspect he is unaware and I intend to keep it that way for the time being.”


End file.
